


My Strong Prez

by hanamits



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, agencyshipping - Freeform, as usual, kinda out of the story bUT THAT'S WHAT AO3 IS FOR RIGHT, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamits/pseuds/hanamits
Summary: “P-Prez? Was that you who protected me?” Black stuttered. “Or did you set up everything and made Virizion attack me? Or.. was it a Ditto?!”The lady made a facepalm. “Your deductions just now were so stupid I almost regretted I saved you.”





	My Strong Prez

**Author's Note:**

> WELLLL idk where to put this fanfic in the plot of pokespe if you ask, but I rly don't care bc that's what fanfics and AO3 are for, right!! And as usual, i added touya/touko as well so that those who only know them from the games will know Pokespe/Pokeadv, read them, AND SHIP AGENCYSHIPPING AS WELL. AMEN. I'll wait for the day you scream with me, guys. Lol.

“Come on, you must trust me! Don’t you feel my power radiating from myself?! I have improved, like seriously!” White pouted as she walked by Black’s side. “Or should I prove it to you that I have become far better?”

           Black laughed at his President. “Aw, come on, Prez. Of course I can feel your power radiating massively. The moment you showed up before my eyes, faint shivers went down my spine. I felt like I just saw someone who almost equals me.”

            “Almost?!” White exhaled loudly and stomped away. “Fine! We’re going to part ways!”

            “P-Prez?!” The raven haired guy panicked as he watched his President stomp away. “I was only joking!”

            “ _Joking_ my ass!” White shouted, her voice muffled since the lady has already entered the forest around them. The lady disappeared into the nature, and Black is left with the serenity of the forest.

            Black stayed on his spot for a while, before finally continuing his walk. Ever since their great fight with N, Black somehow has been having this soft spot for White in his heart. He liked to see her pout or frown, see the changes of her expression, see her sleeping expression which is like those of a kid, or anything about her. Even seeing her stick out her tongue at him with an irritated expression might get his heart fluttering.

            As Black continued his stroll, he reminisced about what everything that had happened. Of how he successfully defeated N, and disbanded Team Plasma, and how he encountered the Sages and made them repent… Lots of things surely had happened.

            And now here he is, thinking of a life with his President. If he hadn’t messed up the acting stage White and his friend’s company were going to use, he wouldn’t have had White pay off his debts and continue his journey with a new friend.

            _It was annoying at first, but later on.. A day without her felt boring,_ Black acknowledged inwardly. The guy thought of a lot of pictures where he continues his life with White, takes her to her favourite restaurant, pays off his debts which the lady had taken care of, dates her, and even.. if he might, he’d marry her.

            Brav suddenly cried and turned into fighting stance, snapping Black out of his mind. He automatically turned into fighting stance as well, which has become a habit to him due to numerous battles and encounters.

            Hard wind came out of nowhere and made Black drop on his own ass. Brav made a panicked sound and tried to protect its master using its wide wings. “Chill, Brav.. Can you see who our foe is?”

             Brav averted its gaze sideward, and its eyes widened afterwards. “Is it a strong Pokemon?!” Black demanded, and he later had Brav envelop him as a strong wind hit them.

            The guy grunted and sneaked a glance from the coverage of Brav.

            Before him, Virizion stood firmly and it radiated strong, intimidating presence. Its unwavering gaze were fixated on Black. Despite the fact that the gaze holds no more hostility, Virizion still hasn’t shown any sign of trust in its gaze.  

            “V-Virizion –!”

            Brav made another cry and covered Black completely once again when another wind came to them, in attempt to attack its owner.

            “Oh no – I indeed have disbanded Team Plasma, but somehow I can’t do anything while a Virizion is standing firmly before me –“

            “Watch out!!”

            Colourful, iridescent light showed up and blocked off the wind so it didn’t hit Brav anymore. The enormous bird let out a relieved and grateful sigh afterwards, although its wings never leave its duty of covering Black.

            The iridescent light enveloped both Black and Brav, before turning all their surrounding white in a mere second. Later, colours turn in and they turned out to be in a forest. The iridescent light slowly dissolved, and when it completely disappeared, Black saw a figure standing before him.

            White.

            The lady stood as firm as Virizion just now, her smile smug towards the guy. Her Duosion, Solly, hovers beside her with expression just as smug as its owner. “Have you finally believed that I’ve turned stronger?”

            “P-Prez? Was that you who protected me?” Black stuttered. “Or did you set up everything and made Virizion attack me? Or.. was it a Ditto?!”

            The lady made a facepalm. “Your deductions just now were so stupid I almost regretted I saved you.”

            Black grinned. “No, of course I was kidding. Prez, you were absolutely strong! I am astounded.” The guy professed as he scratches the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. “I couldn’t even stand there and think clearly, and I’m already saved in a second! Y-you’re so strong! I can’t even stand as firm as you do right now.”

            “Pft, silvertongue.” White chuckled. “That’s because your previous position was sitting. Have you lost your wit?”

            Black laughed merrily. “Now that you’ve proven your strength to me, I’d like to ask you something.”

            “What could that be?” White asked. The lady made her steps toward the guy, and sat next to him. “Spill the beans right away.”

            “So I’ve been thinking about this thing which has been bothering me. I was absolutely indecisive, and I hesitantly picked an option. However, your actions just now made me more resolute that I–“

            White tilted at Black and raised one of her eyebrow, waiting for the guy to continue his words. “What? Quickly, spill the beans –“

            “That I should marry you.”

            Surprised silence enveloped them. White was clearly shocked, considering how wide her eyes and mouth are. “M-M-Marry?!”

            “Yes, marry! Is it something weird to you?” Black grinned, his heart pounding so hard inside. “C’mon, surely it’s not something weird. Or is it to you? Have you decided to become like Sapphire? Baby believe me, I’m responsible and I won’t act stupid like Ruby did–“

            “N-no!” White cut off the guy hastily. Her face is crimson. “I-I can’t believe it – I mean, how do I put my words?! Aaaah, I’m left utterly wordless right now, because of you!”

            The corners of Black’s lips quirked up. The guy cupped both of White’s cheeks and pulled her for a kiss. “That kiss will be a seal on you, to mark that you’re mine~”

            “Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!”

           

 

            From afar, between the trees, Virizion stood and watched both of them. Its mouth slightly curved into a smile.

            Indeed, the bearer of the Sword of Justice spares no trust to human, just like its comrades, but it knew that those two are not to be suspicious of. In fact, something rang the bell in his heart – to help the lady prove to the guy she likes that she is now far stronger.

            Satisfied, the green pokemon turned around and flew away.

 

-

 


End file.
